Different hardware resources (e.g., modules, components, and devices) of a computing platform may have firmware for which updates are published from time to time. Traditionally, independent hardware vendors (IHVs) and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are responsible for handling firmware updates for their own hardware resources. Accordingly, different vendors and manufacturers may establish different, independent and/or proprietary mechanisms and systems for deploying and applying updated firmware, which generally operate in a post-boot environment (e.g., after an operating system is loaded by the computing platform). These multiple third-party mechanisms may create security threats by providing corresponding entry points that may be exploited to inject improper and/or malicious firmware for hardware resources. Accordingly, traditional firmware updates that are enabled in a post-boot environment present security threats that may potentially be used to take control of and/or cause harm to computing platform.